


Sleep Without You

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: When you go out with the girls, Bucky encourages you. But when you get home, he's still awake. Obviously something's wrong, but  what?





	Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man I needed some fluffy Bucky stuff I guess. I got the idea at work and it wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. I've never written Bucky Barnes like this, so let me know what you think.  
> Listen to the song here! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H06Ep1MTRW0

**_Oh babe_ **

**_Never thought I would be like this_ **

**_Wide awake waitin' on a goodnight kiss_ **

**_Sippin' ninety proof_ **

**_Talkin' to the moon_ **

Bucky stares up at the moon outside of their bedroom window, sipping on his whiskey and thinking of earlier, when she left- more like when he had to push her out of the house to go have fun. 

_ “Babe, seriously. Go out, have fun. Nat and Wanda are probably waiting on you. You have fun with your girls, just text me when you’re on your way home. You need to go, get out of this apartment and have a girl’s night out.” He’s practically pushing you out the door to meet your friends, and still, you hesitate.  _

_ “I’ll text you. I love you.” You say softly, then walk out. He calls out “love you too!” as the door shuts. He moves swiftly to the window and watches you hug Nat and Wanda, then get into the cab, all three of you already laughing and having a good time. He smiles at the scene, then moves off to pour himself a glass of whiskey and watch some television, hoping to keep his mind at ease for a while... _

 

**_Coutin' down the hours till its two AM_ **

**_Never thought I would be like this_ **

**_But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin'_ **

**_Comin' home soon_ **

**_As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes_ **

**_I ain't lyin' sayin' havin' a good time_ **

**_Out with your girls_ **

**_Girl do what you do_ **

**_No matter how late_ **

**_Baby I'll be stayin' up_ **

**_I can't sleep without you_ **

 

You’re dancing in the club, having such a fun time with Nat and Wanda, enjoying the music and batting off the advances of drunk, wayward men, laughing together with your girls. You check your phone periodically, expecting a text from Bucky, but there’s nothing on your phone except a message from your mom and an email from your boss. 

You push it from your mind and finally notice the time. Two a.m. No wonder you’re so tired! You pull Nat and Wanda to the side so you can talk a little easier, telling them that you’re going home to get some sleep. They protest, but let you leave, giving you tight hugs and telling you they’ll text you the next day. 

Outside the club, you take a breath of cool, fresh air, and hail a cab, thinking back to Bucky’s words,  _ “just text me when you’re on your way home”. _ Though you doubt he’s awake, you climb into the cab, rattle off your address, and shoot him a quick text:  **“Comin’ home soon. :)”**

 

**_I'd be tossin' and turnin' all night babe_ **

**_From the smell of your hair on the pillow case_ **

**_Even if I tried without you by my side I'd be dreamin with my eyes open_ **

**_I'd be tossin' and turnin' all night babe_ **

Bucky’s in your shared bed now, staring at the ceiling, trying desperately to sleep, but your smell is all around him, the smell of your shampoo stuck to the pillowcases because you always go to bed with wet hair and it seeps into the fabric. 

He starts humming a lullaby that Steve’s mom used to sing to them when they were younger. Though the thought of her pains him, the lullaby helps him relax, keeping his mind from its darker corners where he’d rather not dwell. 

Bucky’s phone going off jolts him out of his daze and he snatches his phone up from the bedside table, groaning when he sees the time is two a.m. He should be asleep by now, but without you here, he can’t sleep well enough for it to be even worth an attempt. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he opens the notification, grinning when he reads your text. He sends back “ **See you soon baby :)”** and gets up, rifling through your dresser drawers and grabbing out your comfiest pajamas, and snatching a water bottle from the kitchen, as well as aspirin from the bathroom cabinet, so that he’s all ready for your arrival.

 

**_But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin'_ **

**_Comin' home soon_ **

**_As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes_ **

**_I ain't lyin sayin havin a good time_ **

**_Out with your girls, girl do what you do_ **

**_No matter how late_ **

**_Baby I'll be stayin' up_ **

**_I can't sleep without you, no_ **

**_I can't sleep without you, no, no_ **

 

**_I bet that DJ'S playin' your song_ **

**_And you’re carryin' on_ **

**_Baby I love the thought of that long as I know I'm the one you're comin home to_ **

 

 

The cab driver has your favorite song on, and you’re humming along as you watch the buildings pass you by. He eyes you in the rearview mirror, and makes small talk, trying to flirt, but your mind is on your boyfriend, hoping he’s okay. 

Your phone goes off and you glance down, eyes wide when you see Bucky’s name flash with a text notification. You open it, smiling at his message, then shut your phone again, looking around you. Thank God you’re almost home.

When the cab pulls up outside your apartment, you pay the driver and rush out, hurrying up the steps. Your feet are killing you, and you just want to be in the arms of your boyfriend, comfortable as you both fall asleep. 

 

**_But as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab shootin' me a text sayin'_ **

**_Comin' home soon_ **

**_As long as I can bet on ya crawlin' into bed after slippin' out ya high heel shoes_ **

**_I ain't lyin sayin havin a good time_ **

**_Out with your girls, girl do what you do_ **

**_No matter how late_ **

**_Baby I'll be stayin' up_ **

**_I can't sleep without you_ **

 

The front door opens, he can hear it from where he’s laying in bed, and relief floods his system. He stays quiet, listening to you as you slip your shoes off and pad softly towards him, to the bedroom. When you walk in, a smile lights up his face when he sees you, and when you see him, you return his smile, throwing yourself on the bed with a groan.

“God Buck, I’m so tired. Nat and Wanda were still at it when I left…” You keep talking about your night, and Bucky listens, but he also pays attention to the way you’re slightly unsteady, thanks to the alcohol in your system, and he gently coaxes you to change into your pajamas, which you do with his help. 

 

**_Ya no matter how late I'll be stayin up I can't sleep without you no_ **

**_Can't sleep without you_ **

**_I can't sleep without you_ **

 

You’re not the most graceful, even when you’re just tipsy, and you’re definitely more than tipsy right now. Bucky’s trying to get you in your pajamas, but you keep tipping to one side or the other, unable to stay upright. Bucky keeps grumbling about it, but you can only giggle, rambling on yet again about your night. 

Eventually he gives up trying to be gentle and lays you out on the bed, less-than-gently pulling your dress off and sliding your pajama shorts on. Pulling your tank top on is a little trickier, but he joins you on the bed and maneuvers it over your head and into its proper position.

You kiss his cheek and he smiles down at you, shaking his head. “C’mon babe. Let’s get you under the covers.” He pulls you under the bed and you cuddle up against him, and when you glimpse the clock, a thought strikes you that you just have to ask about.

 

**_Never thought I would be like this_ **

**_Just wide awake waitin' on a goodnight kiss_ **

 

Bucky finally allows himself to relax, wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his face against your neck, and he feels at peace. That is, until your body goes tense. He lets go of you and scoots back a little, worried, but you follow, keeping your body pressed to his. “Buck, I have a question.” He can barely hear you, and he’s right against you, but he puts his arms back around you and squeezes.

“What is it doll?” He’s still worried, and it’s evident in his tone, even though he tries to keep it even and calm.

“It’s two thirty in the morning. Why are you still awake? I thought you’d be asleep by now. Were you worried about me?” When he hears your questions, he chuckles and pulls you tighter to him for a moment with a quick squeeze.

“Honestly? I was a little worried about you, but I also trust you to be safe while you’re having fun. I’m still awake though, because.. Well…” He pauses, and feels you squeeze his wrist in silent encouragement. “Because I can’t sleep without you. You keep the nightmares at bay.” He’s vulnerable, even a little embarrassed to speak the truth, but all he feels is relief when you let out a soft ‘hmm’ and snuggle against him more.

He finally relaxes fully and begins to fall asleep, and when you start singing softly the lullaby from Steve’s mom, he succumbs to the blessed, dreamless sleep tugging at his consciousness. 

 

**_No matter how late_ **

**_Baby I'll be stayin' up_ **

**_I can't sleep without you_ **


End file.
